Conventional health and fitness devices may be used to treat muscles or connective tissue in the back, shoulders, legs, arms, neck, feet or other location, which have been torn, pulled, stressed, strained, surgically repaired or otherwise injured. Generally, treatment may require an expert to properly operate the health and fitness device on the injured person. Although these treatments may be useful, conventional massage-type health and fitness devices do have their disadvantages.
For example, many conventional health and fitness devices are expensive. Thus, the devices may not be accessible to the public at large. Moreover, conventional health and fitness devices often require an expert such as a sports therapist, masseuse, or other professional in order to employ them effectively. Thus, conventional treatment may require frequent visits to an expert, incurring expense, inconvenience, and time consumption.
While some conventional health and fitness devices may be employed by the user, these devices often lack the ability to remain secured in place, requiring continuous physical manipulation by a user in order to be effective. A user using one of these conventional devices frequently needs to reposition the device. Thus, they do not provide a means for hands free utilization and are not easy to use. This decreases the effectiveness of treatment while frustrating the user.
Thus, conventional solutions are difficult to use, inconvenient, and often require extensive time to use the device in a specific position or motion. Thus, what is needed is a therapeutic massage device without the limitations of conventional techniques.